


Elspeth's Quest

by SusanMM



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fantasy, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Elspeth must seek magical aid for Valdemar. A filksong based on Mercedes Lackey's WINDS OF FATE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elspeth's Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercedes Lackey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mercedes+Lackey).



**Elspeth's Quest**

[Originally published](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7980000/1/Elspeth-s-Quest) in the gaming APA  Mutations #105 (August 1992) and in the ConChord 9 Songbook (October 1997). Based on Mercedes Lackey's novel _Winds of Fate_. Can be read as a poem, or can be sung to the tune of "Musings," by Mercedes Lackey and Leslie Fish.

**Elspeth's Quest**

(Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar universe)

lyrics by Susan M. M.

music by Leslie Fish (to the tune of "Musings")

 

 

What do you seek so far from home?

Tell me, princess, tell me.

What do you seek so far from home,

Elspeth, Elspeth?

Far from your mother's land you ride,

Your swordbrother at your side.

Is it royal whim or childish pride

That sends you questing, Elspeth?

/

I seek a mage for Valdemar,

A wizard for an ally.

I seek for a mage for Valdemar

To save our land.

A mage to save us from our [plight](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7980000/1/Elspeth-s-Quest),

A mage whose powers are of the Light,

To defend us from King Ancar's might

And the warlocks at his command.

/

Magic's unknown in Valdemar,

Gone and long forgotten.

Magic's unknown in Valdemar,

The [knowledge](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7980000/1/Elspeth-s-Quest) lost.

Seeking for allies I roam,

Wizards to protect our home,

Who with grimoire and arcane tome

Can teach us what we've lost.


End file.
